Tickle Me Please
by moonfaerie326
Summary: She wasn't ticklish, she would stake on her life on it; but maybe it's because the right person never tickled her. TIVA ONESHOT


**Title: **Tickle Me Please

**Warnings: **Sex (of course)

**Length: **1/1

**Ratings: ** M (NSFW)

**Disclaimer: **So there was this one time, where I decided that I wanted to be the tallest person in the world … it is safe to say I no longer want that. My height is tall enough thank you.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to my Jes of course. Happy (10 day late) Half Birthday Babe :]

**Special Thanks**: To all of my supporters, to the people who encourage me to write even when I don't want to. Seriously it helps. (LittleSammy your icon on LJ really helped me finish this … it was inspiring.)

* * *

**##**

She had never once thought of herself as ticklish, it just wasn't something that she would have ever associated with herself. She was strong, tough, she knew how to take down an enemy in less than five seconds, and apparently she was ticklish. Very ticklish. It surprised her too.

It was only recently that she had found out just how ticklish she was, she wondered if maybe it was the tickler who caused her to be so sensitive. The feel of his hands trailing over her body, his fingers digging into her sides, and any other surface he could reach, caused her heart to race and her to squirm more than she had ever squirmed before. She wasn't sure if she was trying to get away from his questing fingers, or to get closer to him. It was one of those mysteries that she thought would never be solved.

It all had started rather simply, but the progressive course it had soon taken had thrown her for a loop.

**##**

The day was hot, nearly unbearably so, but the breeze that occasionally swept through the hallway was forgiving, and the team was glad that they were able to leave the front door open while they were collecting the evidence.

"Hurry it up," Gibbs barked as he took a long sip out of his third cup of coffee that day.

"I don't know how he does it," McGee announced taking off his cap in order to wipe the sweat off his forehead before it could trickle into his eye.

"Does what McGoo? Drink a hot cup of coffee on the hottest day of the year?" Tony snarked, snapping off pictures as he tried to ignore unforgiving heat. "It's obvious really," he looked at the younger agent with a slight smirk on his lips, "he is a machine."

The look McGee shot him in response was a look that said "I am not in the mood for your jokes", and it caused Tony to laugh outright in response.

"What _I_ do not understand," Ziva spoke up for what seemed like the first time since Gibbs had assigned them their individual tasks, "Is why people enjoy this sort of thing." She gestured to the feather duster that lay next to the prone body.

"It's called a fetish, Zee-vah," Tony smirked, raising an eyebrow as he sidled closer to her along the edge of the room. "Some people get off on it," he crooned in her ear, before snapping a picture of the room from the new angle.

Ziva continued to draw, the only indication that she had registered his whispered words was her tightened grip on her pencil. "I know that, DiNozzo," she griped, scrunching her face up as she made sure to include the chains hanging from the wall, "I just do not understand the whole tickling thing."

"Whoa, hold up," Tony turned to her, snapping a picture of her profile before he continued to speak. "You've never been tickled before?" He sounded genuinely surprised, like he thought someone would _want_ to tickle her.

"I am not ticklish," she deadpanned, slamming the sketchpad shut as she finished up her drawing. "And why would someone kill a Navy lieutenant in a place like this?" She wondered aloud, moving out of the way as Ducky and Palmer made their way down the hall with a gurney.

"Ah, that is a good question my dear," Ducky announced, gracing her with a smile in a form of greeting. "After all, this is a place of pleasure, why would anyone want to bring in something so dark?"

"People get off on that too," Gibbs announced, making his way back into the room as he placed his phone back into his pocket. "The director wants us to keep the Lieutenant's hobby under wraps for as long as possible."

Ducky nodded, hauling out the liver probe as he crouched down in front of the body. "Understandable. An upstanding gentleman such as himself wouldn't want this getting out in public." He took notice of the darkened eyelids that the dead officer was sporting, before directing his words to the dead, "now would you Lieutenant?"

"You got a T.O.D there, Duck?" Gibbs asked, drinking more of his coffee, ignorant to the look of disgust his boiling agents shot him.

"Forgive me Jethro, but I first need to insert the liver probe. I can tell you it has been more than seven hours, because rigor mortis has already started, but the heat could have increased the onset of it by a few hours," Ducky sat back on his haunches as he waited for the core temperature to become known. "You know, this reminds me of a time when I was in Dublin-"

"We have time for that later, Ducky, right now we need to get all the evidence together and get it back to the lab."

"What's the rush, boss?" Tony asked, his eyes drifting between Ziva's questioning gaze and McGee bagging and tagging the evidence.

"It's hot, DiNozzo, and I don't need any of you passing out on me."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee began collecting the remaining evidence, various toys used for fetishes; while Palmer and Ducky began to load the body onto the gurney. Gibbs talked to the first officer on the scene making sure that everything was documented for future reference.

"I still do not understand the whole tickling thing," Ziva said out of nowhere, as she bagged up the last of the evidence. The tone of her voice was so appalled that everyone couldn't help but to chuckle. "It does not make sense!" she argued only to gain more laughter in return.

With a huff she snatched the keys out of Tony's pocket and hauled the crate of evidence to the truck. "I am driving," she called over her shoulder, oblivious to the looks of horror McGee and Tony exchanged.

**##**

"I do not understand why you are so frightened Tony," Ziva smirked as she stepped off the elevator, leaving two visibly shaken agents in her wake.

"Um, maybe it was the fact that you were two feet away from an oncoming car!" Tony was angry, livid even; he didn't understand how she could put herself in danger so easily.

"Oh, do not be such a little girl, Tony." Ziva huffed tossing her bag onto the floor before picking up her telephone. "It was more like ten feet, and I had it under control."

Just as Ziva began to dial a number into the keypad Tony slammed down the button halting her progress. "If you had it under control, McPee would not have wet himself."

"I didn't wet myself!" McGee spoke up, glaring at the elder agent as he began to type away on his computer.

"I have work to do Tony," Ziva replied, removing his finger from her vicinity by distributing a small pinch to the soft skin between his fingers.

"Yeah, well … you're not driving anymore!" He hollered out as he pushed his way to his desk, making sure not to rub his offended hand to give himself away.

"You have said that before," she drawled, smirking at him in a way that could only be described as predatory before she resumed her call.

It was only a few minutes later when Gibbs came barreling into the squad room demanding any and all information on the dead Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Ian Walters was born in San Francisco to an unwed mother. He only lived there for a bit before he moved out to Virginia to live with his grandparents on base. On his eleventh birthday his grandparents gained complete custody, and his mother dropped off the radar. He joined the Navy as soon as he turned eighteen, and he has been serving ever since." McGee continued to type as he spouted off information like he had known it forever.

"What do you got, Ziva?" Gibbs turned to her, his eyebrow quirked as he waited for her answer.

Ziva covered the receiver with her hand before she began to speak. "Walters has been frequenting Club Secs for the past four months. The club is said to be for Navy officials only, but outsiders can gain entrance when escorted by an enlisted. He is very popular; he comes with a new _friend_ each visit. He does not seem to have anyone out for his blood." She tilted her head into the phone as someone came back on the line, "Yes, I am still here," she replied, taking her attention away from the room and concentrating on the phone call.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, hoping this case would be finished soon, but knowing it wouldn't be.

"It seems our Lieutenant liked a lot more than we originally thought. He is named on more than ten of these online fetish sites, most of which you chat about all the kinky things you want to do." Tony grabbed the computer screen turning it a bit before continuing, "look at some of these things. I never thought anyone could get off by stuff like this." He got an excited grin on his face, his attention leaving the room completely as he read on. "I wonder how many people have gotten turned on just because I am _me_."

Before he could delve any further into the topic he was graced with a head slap, hard and in the direct center of his head. "I deserved that…" he mumbled, as he brought his hand up to rub his scalp.

"Find out who Walters has been in contact with," Gibbs demanded, before storming out of the room.

As soon as Gibbs was out of earshot Tony turned bright eyes to Ziva. "Do I turn you on, Ms David?" he questioned coyly, a knowing smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Only when you are silent," she responded not even batting an eyelash.

"Reeeallyy?" he drawled, intrigue causing him to lean forward in his seat as he waited for confirmation. Just knowing that he turned her on, no matter what the situation, caused his belly to heat up and his muscles to tighten.

"No," she replied just as bluntly, still not sparing him a glance.

Nothing put a damper on a mood more than ice-cold rejection. "That's cold," he pouted.

**##**

"I didn't need to know that," McGee shouted, resisting the urge to plug his ears like a young boy in denial.

"Why not?" Tony questioned, looking more amused than he had any right to.

"Because it is gross!" McGee replied, the horrified look only intensifying as he continued to think about it.

"We are all adults McGee, and so what if that guy gets off on watching things like Two Girls and a Cup."

"Have you _seen_ that video, Tony?"

"No, but clearly you have," Tony smirked. "Can little Timmy not handle the raunchy porn of the internet?" he cooed, pouting out his lower lip in sympathy.

"Whatever, Tony," McGee dismissed, gulping down bile as he thought of that video and how wrong it was. "Do you think he did it?"

"Could of." Tony replied, though he wasn't paying McGee much attention anymore, not with the way Ziva was leaning forward on the table in interrogation causing her shirt to ride up granting him the perfect view of her sculpted lower back. "You really think she's not ticklish?" he questioned suddenly.

"What?"

"Nothing," Tony snapped, his eyes tracing over the sliver of skin once more before snapping into focus. "He didn't do it."

"How do you know?" McGee was being skeptical, but only because Tony had been fading in and out of Tony-Land since the case started.

"Because Ziva is pulling out all the stops, and the only thing this man looks close to doing is crying." As if on cue the man in interrogation burst in to tears, apologizing profusely and claiming he couldn't help what the things he liked.

"He didn't do it," McGee stated in awe.

**##**

"She's pretty," Tony announced, coming to stop directly behind Ziva as the stood in observation.

"She is," Ziva agreed, reveling in the way Tony's breathe fanned against her skin.

"Do you think she did it?" He took a minuscule step forward, causing his sleeve to rub against her arm briefly.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She turned to look Tony in the eye, "She was the first woman her brought to Club Secs."

Tony nodded, rolling up his shirt sleeves as he watched Gibbs begin the interrogation with soft-spoken words. It didn't take long before the woman began to bite her lip, and her gaze began to shift restlessly around the room.

"I think we're going to get our confession now," Tony murmured, stepping closer to Ziva once more so that his heat was enveloping her.

"I think that you are right," she replied just before Tony's arm brushed against hers and caused her to suck in a breath. A tingling sensation remained in her arm long after he pulled away, and she prayed he didn't notice the goose bumps that broke out along her flesh.

He did, and the smirk he wore told much more than he would let on.

**##**

"Go home," Gibbs announced, leaning back in his chair as he watched his tired agents listlessly sift through the paperwork.

"I'm almost done," McGee argued, plucking away at his keyboard even faster in hopes of finishing it faster.

"Go home," Gibbs repeated his voice sterner than before and McGee sighed before saving his work and packing up his things.

Tony and Ziva had heeded the first request, and were already on their way out of the elevator.

"Movie?" Tony questioned, his mind working overtime as plans began to form in his head.

"My place?" Ziva confirmed, and when he nodded she smiled. "See you there," she stated, smiling up at him before making her way to her car.

She had no idea of what Tony was thinking, otherwise she probably would have said no; or hauled out her paperclip.

**##**

"I can't believe you still haven't seen the first Iron man, Zee-vah," Tony berated gently as he popped the aforementioned disc into the DVD player.

"I have not had the time," she responded in kind, glaring at him when he plopped down on her couch and propped his feet up on her coffee table.

"It has been out for two years," he teased, smiling at her as the cushions shifted and brought her that much closer to him.

"And I have been busy." She nodded, like that was a real reason for not taking two hours to sit down and watch a movie.

"Well you are going to watch it now, and you will enjoy it," he guaranteed, throwing his arm across the back of the couch just as he pushed play.

The movie wasn't what she had thought it was going to be, it was much better in fact. "I have never noticed just how attractive Robert Downey Jr. is," she murmured, watching as the actors muscles rippled as he worked on the armor.

She may have been completely focused on the movie, but she could definitely feel when Tony's chest puffed up beside her. "I've seen better," he hinted, his arm curling around her shoulders unconsciously as he flexed.

She turned to him with sparkling eyes. "_You_ have seen better men?"

"I am a better man," he growled, staring at her with intense eyes before he was forced to drag his gaze away. She could hold him with her stare for hours and he was sure it would never get any less exciting.

He was concentrating so hard on everything but her that he nearly missed her whispered words, "I agree." He bit his tongue, knowing that whatever he said would most likely ruin this moment, the quiet calm that surrounded them could easily be shattered and he didn't want to be the one to do it. Instead he waited until her attention was once more consumed by the movie before he acted. He had a theory, and he was going to put his plan into action. The fear of broken limbs was prominent in his mind, but he pushed that aside.

Slowly he allowed his arm to rest fully on her shoulders, his fingers tracing the curve of her arm as it slid further down the couch. He kept his eyes trained on the television, hoping that it seemed that he had no idea of his arms actions. He allowed his arm to rest there for a minute, letting her attention drift back to the television before he made his next move.

"Ziva?"

"Hm?" she hummed in response, turning her head slightly in his direction but still watching the movie.

"You sure you're not ticklish?" he questioned turning his head to her with a smirk.

"What?" she was pulled from her movie-watching-daze by his question and the look in his eyes caught her off guard. Before she could react to anything, he was on her. His arm that had curled around her shoulder shifted as his other hand attacked her side.

"Tony!" she shrieked, curling her body away from his questing fingers as she laughed outright at the pleasant torture.

"Cause it looks to me like you are!" He continued to tickle her, straddling her waist as she sprawled beneath him on the couch. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her chest heaved from her breathless laughter. She looked carefree, a look he hoped to see on her more often.

"Tony, please!" she whimpered as she continued to writhe beneath him on the couch.

He chuckled softly, before he realized her shirt had bunched up and he was granted access to her smooth skin. His fingers danced along her flesh, finding spots that caused her to whimper, and spots that caused her to squirm. "Tell me you're ticklish," he urged and he was so intent on getting her to say she was that he missed the way her body began to jut against his.

She couldn't think beyond the pleasant tingling that was bordering on pain, it was too much. She had never felt like this before, and she had to say she enjoyed it. She did know one thing, she was going to get him back. She didn't have time to process her own body's action before she found him sprawled beneath her. Following his lead her fingers brushed along his body, digging in at various locations intent on watching him squirm and plead. "It looks like you are the one who is ticklish, Tony."

He squirmed, and he writhed, his only objective was to get away from her ruthless fingers. She had magic hands, he had always known that, but with the way they brought his skin alive in a way he had never felt before he couldn't help but to groan.

It didn't take long for the war to turn into something else, something more than either of them had bargained for. It started with a shift from Tony, and it resulted in Ziva becoming firmly seated across his pelvis. The pressure her body exuded was just too much for him to handle, that combined with the feel of her fingers gliding along his flesh caused his body to react in a way he knew he would regret.

He knew what was happening before she even had a chance to feel it; he sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he willed away his burgeoning erection. He tried to think of anything to make his arousal stop, but nothing beat out the fact that she was here, sitting on top of him, _touching_ him.

It was only when she finally stilled against him that he knew she knew what was happening to him. He allowed one eye to pop open so he could study her, he took in her dark hair cascading past her shoulders, and he watched her brown eyes darken with something eerily familiar, and it caused his other eye to open as well. "Ziva…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. _I'm sorry for getting aroused_ just didn't seem right, considering he wasn't sorry. Not at all.

She shifted against him, and his eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head when it gave him just the right amount of friction. At first he had thought it was unintentional, an awkward movement that caused her hips to rock against his own, but when she did it again it seemed more deliberate. It caused his head to fall back against the cushions, and his body to arch into her own as he craved more of everything she was willing to give him, when he noticed the self-satisfied smile that curved the corners of his lips he knew that she was well aware of what she was doing.

"If you keep doing that, Ziva, I might not be able to control my actions." He was already walking a very thin line, one more jut of her hips could be the proverbial string that finally snapped and caused him to take her right then and there; he was sure neither of them would complain if that were to happen.

"I do not want you in control, Tony," she purred, leaning down in order to run the flat of her tongue along his clenched jaw. That was his breaking point, his fingers burrowed into the skin of her hips as he brought her body down along his.

"I'm going to make _you _lose control," he promised darkly, before taking her lips in a searing kiss. He didn't waste any time in probing her lips for entrance, and once he was granted access everything heated up tenfold. His hands were on her skin, and her hands were clutching the lapels of his shirt as though if she let go he would disappear. His tongue tangled with hers, sucking gently and stroking against her wanton lips. She groaned into his mouth when his thumb hooked beneath the waistband of her pants stroking against the flesh of her hips.

She began to rock her hips firmly against his as the heat between them rose to levels never seen before. "Please," her words were of whispered breath, a plea hidden among the wisps of air that crossed her lips as she arched against him.

He couldn't deny her, he_ wouldn't_ deny her, so she was going to get everything she begged for and more. "Please what, Ziva?" his ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her neck as his thumb ran a scorching line beneath her jaw. He planned to follow that path with his tongue, to lick lines of molten heat against her flesh as he brought them both to that pinnacle of pleasure they had denied themselves for too long. "Tell me." His words were a promise that he had every intention of keeping.

"Touch me." It was a simple request, but the power it gave him was so great that he felt the electricity filter through his body before he could even react.

"Gladly," with a heated kiss to her already swollen lips his fingers sought refuge beneath her shirt. They dipped beneath the hem of her shirt, stroking her taught abdomen as she sucked in a ragged breath. He sat up a bit, his lips coasting over her neck as he spoke, "You're very ticklish aren't you."

It wasn't really a question, but she could do nothing more than to nod helplessly as his hands found their way onto her breasts, stroking them through the fabric of her bra. "Only with you." She hadn't meant to say the words aloud, she had been thinking them of course, but to her they caused a vulnerability she wasn't sure she should possess.

The smile he graced her with was not the cocky smirk she had come to expect, it was a softer one, a curl at the edge of his lips and a light in his eyes that showed his true feelings. "You got that right," he voiced, before pushing the cups of her bra down in order to actually feel her. Her head fell back, and her hips shifted against him causing him to whimper with need as his pulse picked up speed.

"God, Zee," he groaned, feeling her own hands begin to push up his tee-shirt.

"Off, this needs to come off." She felt frenzied, her body was on fire, and she needed to quench the rising need, and fast.

He couldn't help but to agree. He reached behind him, tugging the shirt off quickly before reaching for hers. "You're right; we have on far too many clothes."

She nodded before letting out a moan at the feel of his chest finally pressed up against hers, skin to skin. Her fingers tightened against his biceps, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips as she pushed herself further against him. "I need you, Tony." She wasn't lying, she wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't have him inside of her soon, but she was sure that the consequences wouldn't be good.

He flipped her over then, cautious of the narrow space remaining on the couch as he wrapped her legs more firmly around his waist. His lips trailed kisses down her neck as his fingers worked at the button on her pants. The desperation that could be heard in her voice could be found in his movements, quick, jerky, and punctuated. It felt like far too long before he finally had her pants off of her legs, leaving her clad in a pair of black lace boy shorts. "So sexy," he murmured, slipping his thumb beneath the waistband of her panties momentarily before taking off his slacks as well as his boxers.

She groaned when he lined himself along her body, pressing intimately against every inch of her as his teeth sunk into her shoulder. "Tony," she arched into him again, hitching her leg along his lower back as she rubbed herself against him. She couldn't get the right amount of friction, and she lowered her body along the cushions once more and ghosted her hand down his abdomen until she was able to slide it along her own body. Her fingers snagged in the lace of her panties in her haste to get them off, but by the time she had them halfway down her thighs her fingers wasted no time in pressing against her center in just the way she needed. "Do not make me do this myself," she warned, swiping her finger along her slit before he pulled her hand away.

He brought her finger up to his lips, licking away her essence as they locked eyes. "I believe that is my job," he tutted, his free hand snaking between their body to resume the task that he had forced her to stop. She gasped when he made his fingers scissor inside of her body, her legs twitching as he massaged her breasts with his lips.

"Just like that," she urged, her hips moving in tiny circles as she encouraged him. Her head fell back, digging into the pillow beneath her as she tried to make herself become that much closer to him still. She couldn't get enough of him it would seem, she could feel the heat of his want scorching her body but all she wanted was for it to consume her, for it to swallow her whole and bring her into that unforgiving coil of pleasure she was longing for. She bucked against him, a silent plea for him to give her more than what he was currently offering.

He ignored her urgings; instead he placed lazy kisses along her skin as his fingers worked faster. Seeking her depths with gentle curls, probes, and strokes all the while this thumb took the time to leisurely slide along her clit.

Her thigh muscles bunched like she was preparing to pounce, and her head thrashed as she cried out for more, more, _more_. "If you are not inside of me in two seconds Anthony DiNozzo, then you will not be inside of me at all," it was an empty threat, there was no way she was _not_ going to allow his swollen member inside of her body, but she needed him to do something. She needed to feel him, because she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. There would be a time for teasing later, but right now was not that time.

He would have saluted her if his hands were not so busy, but as it were they were too busy teasing her body while he aligned himself with her entrance. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" So maybe he was goading her a bit, but when he finally slid home into her tight body all thoughts of teasing left his mind. Instead it was filled with thoughts of her and him, together as one, _finally_.

"Move," she hissed, her eyes squeezed shut as tight as she could when she felt the pulsing spread outward. It was everything she had thought it would be and more. The feel of him inside of her could almost be described as too much to bear; he was hot, thick, and engorged, sending waves of pleasure rocketing through her body each second he stayed inside of her. All of that was nothing compared to the way it felt when he pulled back, leaving just the tip inside of her before jetting back in. She gasped a gurgling noise that lurched from the back of her throat on an unexpected laugh. He had surprised her, and she enjoyed the fact that even though they had known each other for so long, he was still able to surprise her.

"Oh, God. You're so tight Ziva," he pressed a kiss beneath her ear, his lips mouthing obscenities into her skin as he picked up the pace. "I don't think you know what you do to me. The way your hot cunt is clutching me, it's – _oh_." Words were lost on him when she tightened her inner muscles, pulling him that much deeper as he surged forward.

"If it is - anything - like what - you are do-oing to me then – oh, _yes_ – I understand." Her words were broken into fragments that enunciated his thrusts. Her breath was coming faster, and her vision became spotted when he circled her clit with sure fingers.

"You're going to come for me, aren't ya?" he questioned, hitching her leg higher on his back as he pressed her deeper into the couch. He couldn't get close enough to her, couldn't get enough of the way she felt around him, it was too good for words and he never wanted it to end.

"Yes, Tony. I am going to – " she was cut off before she could finish by a high pitched moan that she could not hold back. She pushed against him, one hand running through the hair at the back of his neck while the other one traced his biceps. "Come with me," she whispered even though she was barely able to process a single thought, and her words effectively caused his mind to white out.

He went faster still, thrusting into her at a speed he had never gone before. His hips working with hers, the push-and-pull, give-and-take dance they were taking part in was coming to a close. He could feel the telltale signs lingering at the base of his spine and burning a hole in his stomach as it built. His body was tightening as it prepared for his release, and he welcome it. He wanted it. His skin was on fire, and the only thing that could possible cool him down was this.

She was feeling much the same thing, her belly rolled with lust as she felt him stretch her walls to the max. The pleasure he was filling her with was deliciously tortuous and she welcomed the feel of it, welcomed him into her body like the perfect fit he was. Before she knew it her body was tightening against his, shuddering as a cry tore passed her lips into the night air. Her chest heaved as stars exploded beneath her eyes at the feel of him following her into oblivion.

The way she felt around him when she came was too much; too much heat, too tight, too good. He really had no other choice but to follow her. With a groan that sounded suspiciously like "Ziva" he orgasmed. The intense feeling caused his muscles to lock up, and his breath to leave him all at once.

He sagged against her body, spent and gasping for air as he tried to come down from that high. When he came over that night, this wasn't what he had expected. He had expected to sit down watch a movie with her, and find out whether or not she was ticklish. Instead she had welcomed him into her body without a second thought, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. One thing was for sure, he was not going to give this up for anything.

"I can tickle you again, right?" he questioned just as he had rolled off of her, and snuggled against her side.

"Tickling me will lead to this, yes?" She questioned coyly, pushing her thigh between his as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. He grinned at her wrapping his arms around her in order to stroke her back.

"Well yeah," he kissed her chin, flicking his tongue out to lick her jaw briefly before pulling back. "I mean, you know what they say right?" She raised her eyebrow; waiting for him to grace her with the answer she knew was coming. "Tickle war's end in sex at least ninety-five percent of the time."

She laughed, her body shaking against his as she laid her head against his chest. "Well then," she snuggled against him, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch and ignoring the credits rolling across the screen as she got comfortable. "If that is the case, then I can see why people would have it as a fetish."

He pulled her against him, flipping off the television quickly before closing his eyes. Now that he knew she was ticklish, you could bet that he was going to tickle her more often; because tickling lead to teasing, and teasing most definitely lead to sex. "Do you actually have a fetish now?" he prodded, more than curious about her sexual appetite now that he had had a taste.

"Oh, I have plenty." Her words were sultry, and the fire that shot through his body was quick to ignite the lust inside of him.

She kept him on his toes, and he planned to always be ready for her.

**END**

**I should not listen to Saliva when writing. 20 points to anyone who can pick out the line inspired by their song "Ladies and Gentleman". (and if you want to know just ask).**

**Its been a while since I have written anything (smut included) so it is safe to say that this story pretty much chomped me up, spit me out, and fed me to the wolves. It did not go the way I had expected it … and now … well I am just happy I got it finished. Seriously … that took forever. I don't know what to think of it, so your reviews would be lovely. :]  
**

**In any case more stories should be coming out very soon: Fit, Awarded, and Because He Invades Dreams (Sequel to Because She Invades Dreams) should be coming out hopefully this month. I plan to work on Fit tomorrow because it has been far too long. :] There are tons of plot bunnies that are biting at my heels, I just need to find the time to sit down and write them. :]  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prompts:(from _TextsFromLastNight _[TFLN])  
**

(504) tickle wars 95% of the time end in sex.


End file.
